Smash Tournament
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a tournament involving characters in the Smash Bros games comes to Toon City; Sonic takes part of it in order to end his top four streak he's been in previous years, but discovers that Doctor Claw is planning on rigging the tournament to ensure he wins a ton of money.
1. Training for the Tournament

In the Toon Manor training room; Sonic was throwing tons of quick punches and kicks.

"Come on, got to win it this year. You've only reached the top four the last few years you've taken part of these tournaments." said Sonic.

Gwen who was in the room saw this and smiled.

"Training for the Smash Tournament?" said Gwen.

"Yep, it'll be great this year since now there are more fighters." said Sonic, "Holographic fighter."

Gwen pushed a button on a keyboard and a hologram of a human appeared before running towards Sonic.

Sonic started sparring with the hologram while avoiding all it's attacks.

He jumped up in the air and started spinning in a circle before pulling a homing attack on the hologram, making it disappear.

Sonic landed on the ground and stood up before grabbing a bottle of Gatorade and drinking it.

"This is definitely going to be ultimate." said Sonic.

He walked out of the simulator and sat down on an exercise ball.

"I just hope I can win." He said, "Plus Incineroar said His Brothers will be participating. They look like him but ones white, ones black, ones purple, ones yellow, ones grey, ones blue & ones green."

"I'll bet." said Gwen.

"I hope to have a battle against an Inkling. That'd be so awesome to fight a humanoid squid like creature that can change from squid to human and shoot paint as a projectile weapon." said Sonic.

"Okay. Well I hope you get a chance to fight Ryu or Ken from the Street Fighter games." said Gwen.

Sonic scoffed.

"They won't even stand a chance." said Sonic.

Then Salem entered the room.

"I don't know, I heard that there's a vicious plant that'll take part in the tournament as well." said Salem.

"Weak." said Sonic, "Those Piranha Plants don't even have legs, they can only move around in tiny pots."

Salem sighed.

"Well, probably for the best." said Salem.

"My biggest concern for this tournament are the illegal bets that Eddy's currently making." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Eddy was in an alleyway operating a booth labeled Smash Tournament bets and tons of people were at it.

"Alright, place your bets on who you think'll win the Smash Brothers Tournament or who'll make it so far before being eliminated." said Eddy.

One person placed some money on the booth.

"Five hundred for Cloud to make it to the finals." said the person.

"Seven hundred for Jigglypuff to be eliminated on the first round." said another voice.

Eddy chuckled.

"This is going better then I could hope." said Eddy.

Then McGee placed some money on the booth.

"One thousand for Sonic to win the whole tournament." said McGee.

Eddy started putting all his money in a briefcase as siren sounds were heard.

"IT'S THE FUZZ, CHEESE IT!" yelled Gretchen.

Everyone minus Eddy ran off as a cop car appeared and MacArthur and Sanders appeared.

MacArthur groaned.

"Not another illegal gambling ring." said MacArthur, "And from Eddy of all people."

Eddy gulped.

"Oh boy." said Eddy.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Why can't he just make those bets at the tournament? I mean, that way they would all be perfectly legal." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"That makes sense." said Salem.

Lincoln entered the room.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey Lincoln." the three said.

"So, you excited for the tournament?" said Lincoln.

"I know I am, because this'll be the year that I win it." said Sonic, "Especially after all those defeats I've had previous years."

 **Flashback**

Sonic was on the Final Destination stage battling a Jigglypuff.

He ran towards the Pokemon who simply used rest, knocking Sonic out of the stage.

"How is this even possible?" said Sonic.

Later; he was now battling a Pichu.

Sonic scoffed.

"Easy, these things injure themselves when using electricity based attacks." said Sonic.

But then the Pichu ran towards Sonic before surrounding itself in electricity and tackling Sonic, sending him flying off the stage.

Later; Sonic was now battling Little Mac who was being punched multiple times by Sonic.

"Another win for me." said Sonic.

But then Little Mac used an uppercut on Sonic, sending him flying away from the stage.

 **End** **Flashback**

"Ain't no way I'm going to lose a chance to get my hands on that Smash Bros Trophy." said Sonic.

Lincoln smiled.

"Is it OK if me and my dad came?" asked Lincoln. "He can serve people food and the contestants his special Lasagna."

"You know that everyone in this mansion has already bought their tickets right?" said Sonic.

Lincoln became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Lincoln.

"Yep, bought two months in advance." said Gwen.

Lincoln is shocked.

"Everyone did that?" said Lincoln.

"Yep, even me when I bought these two with the names Lincoln and Lynn Sr Loud written on." Sonic said before pulling out said tickets.

Lincoln smiled.

"Sweet." he said as he took the tickets away.

Little did they know was that they were being watched by Dr. Claw from his evil lair.

"Another Smash Tournament? Bah, those things are lame." said Dr. Claw.

"I don't know Uncle Claw me and Mad Cat always go and we enjoy it." Said Talon, "It's the one thing we agree on."

Mad Cat nodded at that.

"Why do people enjoy these things?" said Claw.

"Because they're very action packed and awesome." said Talon.

He then put on a foam hand with the Smash Bros logo on it.

"I've got stage side seats to this tournament." said Talon.

Claw groaned.

"There must be someway I can end these lame battles." said Claw.

Talon scoffed.

"Yeah right, it's not like you can just form an alliance with the villains who're taking part in the tournament just so you can make tons of money." said Talon.

Mad Cat nodded as she too had a foam hand with the Smash Bros logo on it on her paw.

"Let's go Mad Cat we got to get to the tournament." said Talon.

Mad Cat nodded and the two left.

Dr Claw did some thinking.

"Rig the tournaments? Yeah, that sounds good." said Claw.

Claw then laughed.

"And I know just how to do it." said Claw.


	2. Claw's Rigging Plan

At a huge stadium; a ton of fans were cheering.

Gwen, Lincoln, Penny, Lynn Jr, Duncan, and Salem were in the audience going to some seats before sitting down.

"This is going to be quite the event." said Salem.

"Agreed." Said a Voice.

Everyone saw Talon & Mad Cat.

"Talon?" said Penny.

Talon quickly pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"Easy Mad Cat and I are here to enjoy the tournament." He said.

The group just stared at Talon.

"They're clean." said Duncan.

Penny then started sneezing.

"Well I'm out of here." said Salem, "Her cat allergies are kicking in."

He and Mad Cat walked off.

In the locker room; Sonic was spraying himself in deodorant and talking with Mega Man.

"So who do you have in the first round?" said Sonic.

"Well, I've got Ness from Earthbound." said Mega Man, "How about you?"

"Captain Falcon." said Sonic.

Mega Man became shocked.

"Fastest person in Smash before you came along?" said Mega Man.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, that's the guy." said Sonic, "I'm amazed he hasn't made any new F Zero games since 2004 after that whole F Zero Climax game that was only released in Japan."

"Last I heard, Captain Falcon sacrificed his own life to save the entire universe in his year and passed the title of Captain Falcon down to some guy named Rick Wheeler." said Mega Man.

Sonic became confused.

"Can you prove it?" said Sonic.

"Not quite, according to everyone else, no one has ever seen what Captain Falcon looks like under his helmet." said Mega Man.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Sonic.

He picked up a pamphlet and opened it up.

"According to this, the first scheduled battle for Round One is against Ike from Fire Emblem and Cloud from Final Fantasy VII." said Sonic.

"That should be interesting, those two do have some of the most heaviest swords ever." said Mega Man.

Sonic nodded.

"Tell me about it. Ike's sword was meant to be held with two hands, yet he wields it only one hand, and Cloud's sword is humanly impossible for a single human to wield, yet he carries it around like it's nothing." said Sonic.

Mega Man nodded.

"Yep, that'll be worthwhile to watch." said Mega Man.

Then a locker door opened up, revealing Chief Quimby was inside of it.

"Sonic." said Quimby.

Sonic and Mega Man turned to the locker and Sonic became shocked.

"Chief Quimby, don't you know that the seating is outside of the locker?" said Sonic.

Mega Man became confused.

"You know each other?" said Mega Man.

"Oh right, Mega Man, this is one of my bosses Chief Quimby, Quimby, this is my fellow Smash Bro Mega Man." said Sonic.

"Hey." said Mega Man.

"How's it going?" said Quimby.

He turned back to Sonic.

"I have a mission for you." said Quimby.

He pulled out a message orb and gave it to Sonic.

Then a message emerged from it.

"Word from our spy in Mad Headquarters is that Dr Claw is planning on rigging the Smash Tournament by teaming up with the villains of the tournament in order to make tons of money, given your status as a competitor in the tournaments, your mission is to find evidence that the tournament is going to be rigged and expose it, this message will self destruct." said Sonic.

He opened up another locker and placed the orb in it before closing the locker.

Then an explosion happened inside the locker.

Sonic smiled.

"You can count on me." He said.

"I know I can." said Quimby.

He closed the locker.

"Wait a minute, I can't get out of this locker anymore." said Quimby.

Sonic shook his head.

"If you got into it, you can surly get out of it." said Sonic, "Besides, it's not like you can hide from Death."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Stan the Janitor was sitting on a hospital bed as the Family Guy version of Death appeared.

The old man became shocked.

"Stan the Janitor, your time has come." said Death.

"I'm not Stan the Janitor, I'm Harold. Harold uh-"Stan said before turning to a vase that had flowers in it, "Vase."

Death became shocked.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong room." said Death.

He left the room.

"Excuse me, nurse." Death's voice said.

"Yes?" said a feminine voice.

"I'm looking for a Stan the Janitor." said Death.

"Oh he's in that room over there." the nurse said.

Stan became shocked.

"No, that's Harold Vase's room." said Death.

"Harold Vase?" said the nurse.

Death returned to the room and was really angry.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN FOOL DEATH?! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO REAP YOUR SOUL RIGHT NOW!" yelled Death.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Back in the stadium; Soar the Eagle and Chris McLean were sitting at the commentator booth.

"It's a beautiful Saturday here in Toon City, a good day for a Smash Tournament." said Soar.

"Not just any Smash Tournament Soar, the 20th annual Smash Tournament. And this year will be very different." said Chris.

"That's right Chris, this year all the competitors who took part in every Smash Tournament over the years will take part of it, as well as some new faces." said Soar.

"And it looks like the announcer is coming onto the stage right now." said Chris.

On the stage; Gaston pulled out a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2019 Smash Tournament. This is going to be quite the competition, so let the games begin." said Gaston.

Everyone started cheering.

"For our first fight, standing on the red side, the radiant hero of legend himself, wielding a two handed sword with only one hand, from the Fire Emblem games, it's Ike." said Gaston.

Everyone started cheering as Ike from Fire Emblem appeared on the stage.

"And his opponent, wielding the Buster Sword, which is impossible for a human to even wield at all, from the Final Fantasy games, it's Cloud Strife." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered some more as Cloud Strife appeared on the stadium.

Gaston walked off the stadium.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" yelled Gaston.

The two competitors ran towards each other and started clashing swords.

"Oh yeah, one of the best battles to happen." said Talon.

"This is the first battle, and it just started." said Penny.

"So what?" asked Talon. "Any of these battles are the best battles."

"He's got a point." Said Lucy.

The two swordsmen continued clashing swords before Cloud eventually managed to knock Ike out of the stadium.

"Cloud wins." Gaston said.

Everyone started cheering.

Cloud walked off the stadium.

"Now for the next battle." said Gaston.

He walked onto the stadium.


	3. Sonic Vs Captain Falcon

Later; a ton of fights had happened and everyone was still cheering.

"After that long break, the fans are still wanting more action." said Chris.

"That's right Chris, lets go to the stadium where Gaston is about to announce the next fight." said Soar.

Gaston was on the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the next fight. On the red side, a bounty hunter/Grand Prix racer from the future, his fighting style is a mix of Kung Fu and street brawling, make some noise for Captain Falcon." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as the Blue Falcon vehicle appeared and Captain Falcon exited from it before the vehicle disappeared.

"And his challenger, on the blue side, he'll just as easily attack before you can see it coming, a fighting style with the use of great speed and break dance like moves, the blue blur himself, it's Sonic the Hedgehog." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered loudly as Sonic appeared on the stadium doing a big back flip before landing on the stadium and doing some break dance moves.

He smirked.

"Ain't no way I'm losing this year." said Sonic.

"He better not, I've got a ton of money on him to win." said McGee.

"Me too." said Gretchen.

Gaston walked off the stadium.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

The two fastest Smashers ran towards each other and started sparing with each other.

"And those two are really heated up for this tournament." said Chris.

"This may serve as a reminder to many of the fans, Sonic has always managed to make it to the semi finals, but only made his way to the top four list. So odds are it'll be the same result." said Soar.

Sonic and Captain Falcon continued sparing.

Captain Falcon then charged up a falcon punch before throwing it at Sonic who just jumped out of the way.

The hedgehog then curled up into a circle before pulling off tons of Homing Attacks on Captain Falcon.

The man moved out of the way of one of the attacks and clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Falcon..."Captain Falcon said before his hand glowed red, "PUNCH!"

He then punched Sonic really hard, sending him flying and skidding on the ground before getting back on his feet and stopping.

The hedgehog saw a Super Scope before picking it up and pulling the trigger, making it charge up.

He aimed at Captain Falcon before firing a round at the man who just moved out of the way.

Sonic then ran towards the grand prix driver.

"Made you look." said Sonic.

He then tornado kicked Captain Falcon across the head, knocking him far away from him.

"He's giving Captain Falcon a run for his money, all right." said Lincoln.

McGee pulled out a picture of Sonic.

"If only I can get his autograph." said McGee.

Duncan then took the photo away.

"Hey." said McGee.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of his." said Duncan.

McGee punches Duncan and takes the photo back.

"Not buying it." said McGee.

A Smash Ball appeared on the stage which the two fighters noticed and scrambled to get.

"And a Smash Ball has entered the stadium. Somebody's going to be getting to use their final smash." said Chris.

"Indeed, but in this go around there's also a fake smash ball which will explode if it's destroyed, the way to tell both apart is that the fake smash ball has the big black line going left and right where the small black line should be." said Soar.

Sonic grabbed hold of the ball, but Captain Falcon started hitting it.

The hedgehog managed to punch the ball before it broke apart, surrounding Sonic in some type of aura.

Sonic chuckled as Captain Falcon started to run off.

"Ain't no escaping this." said Sonic.

The Chaos Emeralds surrounded him before he went Super Sonic.

The hedgehog flew to Captain Falcon before hitting him multiple times.

Sonic then punched the man in the chest really hard before he went flying out of the stadium.

Everyone started cheering as Sonic turned back to normal.

"Winner, Sonic." said Gaston.

Sonic then walked off the stage.

"Hey kid." said Duncan.

McGee glared at Sonic.

"You still want an autograph from Sonic? I can arrange it." said Duncan.

In the locker room; Sonic was lying down on a bench as Mega Man was scanning him.

"Well, despite that Falcon Punch you received, you'll be alright for the next round." said Mega Man.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yep, just like always." said Sonic.

"Well, got to go, it's almost time for my battle." said Mega Man.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah okay." said Sonic.

Mega Man walked off as Sonic stood up and opened up a locker.

He pulled out a can of body spray and started spraying it all over himself as Duncan's group plus McGee and Gretchen appeared.

Sonic smiled.

"Next round is me against an Inkling from Splatoon." said Sonic.

He stopped spraying himself and put the can in the locker.

He sighed.

"I might still end up in the top four." said Sonic.

"Feeling sorry for himself." said Lincoln.

Sonic then noticed the others.

"Oh hey." said Sonic.

"That was a good bout back there." said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

"I know." said Sonic.

He then saw Talon who chuckled nervously.

"Talon?" Sonic said in shock before frowning, "Actually this doesn't surprise me much."

The others became confused.

"Why not?" said Duncan.

"Because Doctor Claw is going to rig the competition." said Sonic.

Talon became shocked.

"Oh boy, wow, do I feel foolish." said Talon.

Everyone glared at Talon.

"Did you give your uncle the idea to rig the Smash Tournament?" said Lynn.

"WHAT HOW WAS I TO KNOW HE WOULD TAKE THAT IDEA SERIOUSLY!" He shouted. "MY UNCLE NEVER TAKES ANY OF MY IDEAS SERIOUSLY!"

Everyone nodded at that.

"Yeah that's fair." said Penny.

"Well to top that off, I need to find evidence about it and show it to everyone in this stadium." said Sonic.

"Dude, can I get your autograph?" said McGee.

"Oh sure." said Sonic.

McGee gave him the Sonic photo he had before the hedgehog signed his name on it and gave it back.

McGee smirked.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anything for a fan. Anyways, this rigging thing. Mega Man already knows about it and he's trying to find some info as we speak, even though he's fighting a child with psychic powers currently." said Sonic.

A vibrating sound was heard and Sonic opened the same locker before pulling out his phone.

"And now Pac Man, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Incineroar Mr Game and Watch, the Duck Hunt Duo, and King Dedede are aware of it and willing to help." said Sonic.

Talon smirked.

"Mad Cat and I will help as well." Said Talon.

Everyone looked at him.

"What I may be evil but I love these tournaments." He said.

"Who doesn't? Anything goes in these battles." said Sonic.

Talon nodded and Mad Cat smiled.

"Yeah, that's the great thing about Smash Tournaments, anyone can enter the competition with their weapon of choice." said Talon.

Sonic looked at Talon.

"Yep, not all of us were to fond when that Umbra Witch showed up with her four pistols." said Sonic.

" _The next battle is about to begin._ " yelled a voice on the PA system.

Sonic smiled.

"Well, time to head for the green room and see how Mega Man will far off against a psychic child." said Sonic, "Good thing I can see the battle in the green room."

The others became confused.

"You've got access to a green room?" said Lincoln.

"Yep, I can eat tons of food in there. By the way, if you want to enter that room, stay away from the bacon." said Sonic.

"Bacon? That doesn't sound so bad." said Gretchen.

"Turkey bacon." said Sonic.

McGee smiles.

"I like Turkey Bacon." He said

"It was cooked by an Inkling." said Sonic.

McGee turned green before grabbing a garbage can and started puking into it.

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"They're terrible cooks." said Sonic.

Gretchen then started patting McGee's back.

 **Interview Gag**

"Seriously though, Inklings are terrible cooks. Just last month at the Smash Ultimate release party, one of the Inklings, I think it was the orange one, brought over some home made pizza rolls, and they tasted like key lime and ghost peppers. They were so hot that I had a bad case of the runs, and I don't mean running on my feet runs." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

McGee resumed vomiting.

"There there." Said his best female friend.

Then violin music was heard.

McGee stopped vomiting.

Everyone turned to see Sonic playing the world's smallest violin.

"Cut that out." shouted McGee.

Sonic stopped playing the violin.


	4. Villains Working with Claw

Back in the stadium; Soar and Chris were still in the commentator.

"As we make our way to the second fight of the second round, let's look back at some of the highlights." said Chris.

"Sure thing Chris, as many people know, Sonic managed to use his final smash of going Super Sonic to knock Captain Falcon out of the stadium, Mega Man used his Spark Arm attack to knock Ness out of the stadium, and there was a very heated battle against Incineroar and Donkey Kong, but the Alola starter managed to emerge victorious." said Soar.

"And now, Gaston is walking onto the stadium to announce the next fight and Ken's next opponent for round three." said Chris.

Gaston was on the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen; on the red side, you got a canvas, you'd better make sure you've got some paint of your own, because this fighter will splatter you up with tons of her own paint, here is, the Orange Inkling from Splatoon." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as an Orange Inkling appeared on the stadium and went squid form before turning into her human form.

"And on the blue side, he'll knock you out before you know he's there, it's Sonic." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered some more as Sonic appeared on the stadium.

Gaston walked off the stadium.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

The two fighters ran towards each other.

Later; Sonic was covered in orange paint in the locker room with Mega Man.

"Nice battle, good thing you won round two." said Mega Man.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, question, did you find anything about Claw rigging the tournament?" said Sonic.

Mega Man shook his head.

"Nothing." said Mega Man, "Initiate Wave Man schematics."

Then Mega Man's turquoise parts of his armor changed to white before he fired some water on Sonic, washing the paint off of him.

Mega Man sighed and looked at Sonic.

"I don't know how none of us found any evidence about any rigging. It must not exist." said Mega Man.

"No it exists alright, Quimby would never lie about any info he got from a spy inside of MAD." said Sonic.

"I hope you're right. Anyways, I got to go prepare for my next battle, it's with the Ice Climbers." said Mega Man.

"Yeah okay, go on." said Sonic.

Mega Man walked off.

Back in the stadium; Duncan's group was doing some thinking.

"This is crazy." He said.

"Yeah I don't think anyone that knows about the possible rigging is having any luck either." said Gretchen.

"We just need to be vigilante, be suspicious of everyone." said Penny.

McGee glared at Talon.

The teen noticed it.

"What?" said Talon.

"Be suspicious of everyone." said McGee.

"Hey I'm on your side on this." Said Talon.

"How can we be so sure?" said McGee.

Talon then tossed a pie into McGee's face.

"That's how." said Talon.

But he was then punched in the testicles by Gretchen.

Talon grabbed his privates in shock.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, RIGHT IN THE HACKEY SACK!" Talon yelled in a chipmunk voice.

Duncan who was filming the whole thing with his phone chuckled.

"This is definitely going onto YouTube." said Duncan.

Then a charged up Mega Buster round appeared and hit McGee, covering him in char.

"So's that." said Duncan.

 **Interview Gag**

"Like I'm going to pass up an opportunity for a two for one." said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Gretchen then punched Duncan in the groin, but he didn't flinch.

"Yeah I've been hit there so many times that I've developed a tolerance to it." said Duncan.

Gretchen growled.

"Winner, Mega Man." Gaston's voice said.

Everyone cheered as Mega Man walked off the stadium.

Mega Man smiled.

"That was quite a battle." said Mega Man.

"So what's the next fight in this round?" said Gwen.

Lincoln did some thinking and pulled out a pamphlet and looked at the fighters he marked off and pointed all over the pamphlet.

"A colored Incineroar and King K Rool." said Lincoln.

The Supernoob Kevin who overheard it spat his smoothie out in shock.

"I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Kevin.

"Ahem." A Voice called.

Everyone turned and saw a drenched King K Rool.

SuperNoob Kevin gulped and King K Rool punched Kevin sending him flying.

The middle schooler screamed as he went flying past Las Vegas, Hollywood, Great Wall of China, Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, the Amazon, and the Sydney Opera House.

Back at the stadium; K Rool was allowing a Fletchling to drink water from his mouth.

He pulled out his phone and saw the time before nodding.

The bird flew off just before the gator put a boxing glove on and punched Kevin's head, knocking him on the ground.

Everyone was very shocked.

In fact so shocked that they drank their own beverages very quickly.

"How come that crocodile didn't eat that Pokémon?" asked McGee.

Gretchen looked at her best friend.

"I think it's a whole nature thing where gators allow birds to clean their teeth." said Gretchen.

"When your friend wakes up, tell him to meet me in the locker room." said K Rool.

He then walked off.

"Call me crazy, but I think he knows something about this rigging thing Claw's planning." said Duncan.

The others became confused.

"Well how're we going to find out?" said Salem.

"One of us is going to have to spy on him. Good thing I've got some straws in my hand." Duncan said before pulling out a hand, revealing tons of straws.

Everyone each grabbed a straw and pulled them out.

Kevin, Gwen, Penny, Talon, Mad Cat, Salem, Lynn, Lincoln, Duncan, and Gretchen had medium size straws.

McGee however had a very small straw.

"Nice knowing you." said Duncan.

"Well, probably for the best." said McGee.

He stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey dude." said Kevin.

McGee stopped and turned to Kevin.

"What?" said McGee.

"If you die, can I have all your worldly possessions?" said Kevin.

Everyone glared at the noob.

"KEVIN!" the others yelled.

"Right, when you die." said Kevin.

McGee groaned.

"I swear, you've got some issues." said McGee.

He walked off for good.

"Twenty dollars says he becomes a hostage." said Talon.

Everyone looked at Talon.

Duncan then punched Talon across the face, knocking him out.

Inside the stadium hallways; K Rool walked over to a room and looked around before entering the room.

McGee was spying from far away before running over to the room.

He looked inside to see Bowser, Ganondorf, Dark Samus, Wario, Wolf, Ridley, a Piranha Plant and K Rool talking to Dr Claw on a computer.

The middle schooler then pulled out a phone and started filming everything.

"All is going well, nobody suspects a thing." said K Rool.

"Excellent, by the third round, just keep on beating the competition or losing to each other until only one of you is in the final round." said Dr Claw.

"And the opponent for the last battle?" said Wolf.

"Kill them." said Claw.

The villains laughed.

"Yes Claw." said Ganondorf.

McGee turned off his phone.

"I've got to tell the others." said McGee.

He started to walk off, but he was lassoed by Ridley's tail and dragged into the room.

The others chuckled.

"What do we have here? A spy." said Bowser.

"I'd say we eat him." Said the Piranha Plant.

McGee gulped.

"Wait a minute, we don't bring harm to this guy, he's a hostage." said Bowser.

Ridley roared in agreement.

"Ridley's right, we should force his friends to pay tons of money if they want to see him alive." said Dark Samus.

"But who would be dumb enough to pay money to us? Not everyone negotiates." said Ganondorf.

The group did some thinking.

"I've got it, we could force that girlfriend of his to pay the money." said K Rool.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there, there's nothing going on between me and Gretchen. We nearly had a moment once during a campfire, but then she sneezed on me before I could do anything." said McGee.

The villains became shocked.

"Yikes." Said the Plant. "I feel bad for ya."

"Well, now I don't feel guilty about kidnapping Peach and forcing her to take part in a wedding on the moon." said Bowser.

McGee became shocked.

"You actually did that, that's horrible." said McGee.

"Yeah but after what you said I don't feel bad about that." said Bowser.

McGee did some thinking.

"Now that I think about it, being sneezed on before getting to kiss someone is worse then a moon wedding." said McGee.

K Kool then smirked.

"I have a idea." He said.

McGee became shocked.

"Please don't make me have to go through what I went through during the last campfire at Camp Lakebottom. I'm still traumatized from having my face covered in snot." said McGee.

Wario scoffed.

"That's nothing, you should smell one of my wafts." said Wario.

Outside the entire stadium; a huge green fart cloud emerged from the building.

"IT'S A WARIO FART, EVERYBODY OUT!" Pac Man's voice yelled.

Everyone ran out of the building screaming.

"Hey uh, you think it was wise to leave the kid inside the building tied to a chair?" said Bowser.

"Relax, we placed a gas mask on him before leaving." said Wolf.

"Or we can take him." said the Plant, "I mean this is crazy even for me."

"Good point." Said Wolf.


	5. Mario Vs Sonic

Later back in the stadium; Chris and Soar were still commentating.

"After two hours of clearing the air, we can now resume the tournament." said Chris.

"That's right, now we can begin the battle between the Umbra Witch Bayonetta and the real colored Incineroar now." said Soar.

On the stadium; Bayonetta pulled out one of her pistols.

"Let's begin the battle." said Bayonetta.

Chris became shocked.

"HOLY, GREAT MOTHER OF GOD, SHE'S GOT A GUN!" Chris yelled as he stuck his hands up in the air.

Then everyone, including Incineroar held their hands up in shock as well.

 **Interview Gag**

"Those guns are terrifying." said Incineroar.

 **End Interview Gag**

Bayonetta groaned.

"The bullets are much safer." said Bayonetta, "See?"

She then fired a round from her gun.

In the audience; Goofy was walking around with a hot dog.

"Gawrsh, the hot dogs are getting much more expensive these days." said Goofy.

He was then hit by a bullet and fell from the audience while doing his signature holler.

Bayonetta became shocked.

"Whoops." Bayonetta.

"Disqualification for accidentally shooting someone in attendance, thereby making Incineroar winner by default." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Incineroar chuckled.

Later; Sonic and Ken from Street Fighter were battling each other.

Ken then cupped his hands together.

"HADOKEN!" yelled Ken.

He then launched his Hadoken at Sonic who just moved out of the way.

Goofy who was back smiled.

"POPCORN GET YOUR..." he started but was blasted by the Hadoken sending him flying.

He did his signature holler.

Ken became shocked.

"Whoops." said Ken.

"I'll allow it because I'm a fan of Street Fighter." said Gaston.

Ken chuckled.

Sonic and Ken resumed sparring with each other.

"Shoryuken." Ken said before pulling off his own Shoryuken on Sonic, sending him flying back a bit and burning him a bit.

Sonic groaned and started spin dashing before rolling towards Ken, knocking him out of the stage.

"Winner, Sonic." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

Later; Mega Man was battling Fox McCloud.

Fox pulled out his blaster and started shooting at Mega Man who just moved out of the way.

Goofy was now carrying some nachos.

"Nachos, get your cheesy nachos right here." said Goofy.

But then the laser blasts wound up hitting him, yet nothing happened.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad." said Goofy.

"Hard Man schematics." said Mega Man.

He then launched one of his fists across Fox's face.

This knocked Fox out.

"Winner, Mega Man." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

Later; Incineroar was battling Samus in her powersuit.

Incineroar grabbed hold of Samus before tossing her over his shoulder.

Samus then charged up a zero beam before firing it at Incineroar who moved out of the way.

Goofy was now selling pretzels.

"Get your pretzels." said Goofy.

But then he was hit by the zero beam and sent flying while doing his holler.

"Whoops." said Samus.

Gaston is mad.

"This is why people shouldn't even bring guns into Smash Tournaments." said Gaston, "Shame that anything goes in these things."

Incineroar then picked up Samus before tossing her on the ground.

Then an explosion happened.

But then Samus in her Zero Suit jumped out of the explosion.

Incineroar roared.

Talon became shocked.

"Wait, that's Samus's Zero Suit? I was thinking that she wouldn't have anything on underneath her armor." said Talon.

But then he was punched across the face by Penny.

"Actually I'm with Talon." said Duncan.

"Little kids actually play those Metroid games." said Lincoln, "Kind of makes sense that she has to wear something underneath her armor."

Incineroar dodged several blasts from Samus's blaster before grabbing her and tossing her out of the stage.

"Winner, Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

Later; Gaston was announcing another battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time for the quarterfinal rounds. On the red side, you know his name, he's a well known plumber, he'll unclog your pipes, it's Mario." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Mario appeared on the stadium.

"And his opponent, on the blue side-"Gaston said before shaking his head, "Aw screw it, here's Sonic."

Everyone cheered as Sonic walked on the stadium and Gaston walked off.

"Now this'll be interesting." said Gretchen.

Duncan nodded.

"Indeed, a battle of the mascots. Hopefully this'll go on for a while." said Duncan.

"GO!" yelled Gaston.

Sonic and Mario ran towards each other and started sparring.

Mario threw a punch to Sonic who just ducked and kicked the plumber in the chin, sending him falling backwards.

The plumber groaned and shot out tons of fireballs at Sonic who just moved out of the way.

Sonic then pulled off tons of homing attacks on Mario who just moved out of the way from each of them.

Gretchen then looked around.

"Wait, why didn't McGee return?" said Gretchen.

She then became worried.

"Maybe he's being beaten senseless by that croc after discovering his connection with this Claw person." said Gretchen.

"Called it, twenty dollars." said Talon.

"We never agreed to the bet." said Gwen.

Talon groaned.

"Dang it." said Talon.

"So who's going to go looking for McGee to see if he's alright?" said Salem.

"I vote the guy with the black hair and hoodie." said Duncan.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" yelled Kevin.

"No one asked you Supernoob." said Duncan.

Kevin became confused.

"Wait, how can you be so sure that I'm a Supernoob?" said Kevin.

"Same hairstyle as the red haired Supernoob, same facial features, same voice, but most importantly the braces are the big dead giveaways." said Duncan.

 **Interview Gag**

Kevin groaned in annoyance.

"Curse the dentist for giving me these braces." said Kevin.

 **End Interview Gag**

"I STILL DEMAND A RECOUNT!" yelled Kevin.

Duncan is mad.

"No one asked you." said Duncan.

Kevin groaned and walked off.

Sonic and Mario continued to spar with each other.

Mario did one of his jumping uppercuts at Sonic who simply moved out of the way and grabbed a home run back and held it back just before Mario landed on the ground.

"BATTER UP!" yelled Sonic.

He then hit Mario, knocking him out of the stadium.

"Winner, Sonic." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Sonic walked off the stadium.

Inside the hallways; Eddy was operating a booth.

"Alright, place your bets for the semi final rounds to see who'll move onto the final round." said Eddy.

Kevin placed some money on the counter.

"Twenty for Sonic." said Kevin.

He walked off.

"Okay." said Eddy.

Inside the villains room; McGee had watched the entire Mario and Sonic fight and stuck up a foam hand with the Sonic the Hedgehog logo on it.

He smiled.

"Totally worth it." said McGee.

He then drank a smoothie.

He smiled again.

"Hopefully the next battle will bring a very good opponent to Sonic for the Semifinals." said McGee.

He sighed.

"Now if only I can go to the bathroom and not go in a bag that was attached to me." said McGee.

He looked at a bag that was full of yellow liquid.

He shivered in fear.

"Disgusting." said McGee.


	6. Sonic Vs Incineroar

In the locker room; Sonic was looking at the tournament results.

He chuckled.

"Looks like it's me and Incineroar for the Semifinals." said Sonic.

He sighed.

"Might be another loss for me, but being in the top four isn't that bad." said Sonic.

He stood up and walked off.

With Kevin; he was walking down the hallways while drinking a slushie.

"Man this sucks." He said.

He drank some more of his slushie.

"Well sure the opportunity to see one of the most awesome tournaments ever is worth it, but still. I'm being forced to find someone I don't even know." said Kevin.

He walked by the room McGee was in and stopped in his tracks before walking back.

McGee turned to Kevin.

"It's about time someone comes to help me out." said McGee.

"Yeah I know, I was voted to be of help." said Kevin.

He then noticed the bag of yellow liquid.

"Please tell me that's lemonade." said Kevin.

"It's not." said McGee.

Kevin cringed.

"Yeesh." said Kevin.

He walked over to McGee and untied him from the chair.

"Okay, give me a minute to get this bag off of me." said McGee.

Kevin turned around.

Back in the stadium; Gaston was starting to announce the semi final event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the semifinals, on the red side, he'll prove to you that strength isn't everything, but that speed is all you need, here's Sonic." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Sonic walked on the stadium.

"And on the blue side, a fiery Pokemon who is a fan of WWE and bases himself off of all the wrestlers from said events, here's Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Incineroar appeared on the stadium.

Kevin and McGee returned to where they were sitting.

"Did we miss anything?" said McGee.

The others noticed them.

"McGee." said Gretchen.

She then hugged her friend tightly.

McGee was turning blue.

"Wow, not what I was picturing for this reunion." said Lincoln.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

Sonic and Incineroar ran towards each other.

Incineroar grabbed Sonic before tossing him into some ropes before he bounced off and went back to the Pokemon who then knocked Sonic into the air with an arm.

The Pokemon held his hands up and shaped his fingers into two L's while chuckling.

Sonic then spun around in the sky before pulling off a homing attack on Incineroar and landed on the ground.

The tiger growled before running towards Sonic who just ran behind Incineroar and jumped up before doing a tornado kick on the back of the fiery tiger's head.

Sonic then ran around Incineroar while throwing punches at him.

But the tiger stuck a foot out and tripped Sonic, knocking him off his feet.

Incineroar roared.

Gretchen then stopped hugging McGee who started panting from exhaustion as the blue disappeared.

"Well, now I know what's more traumatizing then being sneezed on before getting to kiss someone." McGee thought.

 **Interview Gag**

McGee was shivering in fear.

"And trust me i hope I don't turn blue again." He said.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, I now have good evidence that can prove this rigging business." said McGee.

Everyone looked at McGee.

"How much?" said Talon.

"A recording of several of the villains in this tournament making contact with this Claw guy inside my phone and on the cloud just in case." said McGee.

"Not bad kid." said Duncan.

Talon is pissed.

"The nerve of my uncle doing such a thing." said Talon.

Then some fire hit him in the face, making him shocked.

"Curse that tiger's flamethrower." said Talon.

Sonic and Incineroar continued battling each other.

Incineroar's arms started glowing orange and yellow before he spun around like a tornado towards Sonic.

The hedgehog jumped out of the way and picked up a Poke Ball and tossed it.

"Come out whatever's in here." said Sonic.

The ball opened up, revealing a Goldeen that was flopping around the stage.

Sonic groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Sonic.

The others noticed it.

"Gee, that's got to be embarrassing." said Lynn.

"I'd know what's embarrassing." said McGee.

Gretchen then started sniffling about.

McGee became shocked.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" McGee yelled before running off.

Gretchen then sneezed some snot on Lynn's face.

The girl became shocked.

"Why me?" said Lynn.

"My bad." said Gretchen.

With Sonic he smirked.

"Alright, time to make use of this Assist Trophy." said Sonic.

He grabbed an assist trophy and broke it open, revealing a pug.

The dog barked.

Sonic face palmed himself.

"This is all I need." said Sonic.

Incineroar saw the dog and sighed.

The Pokemon stepped off the side of the stage before falling off.

"Incineroar has forfited the match, giving Sonic the win." said Gaston.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Lame, I was hoping to see someone be knocked out." said a voice.

 **Interview Gag**

"I gave up the fight just because it was way to embarrassing to see Sonic constantly get useless things to help out." said Incineroar, "Not exactly a real fight otherwise."

 **End Interview Gag**

"Well that's a relief, looks like Sonic might become the champion or runner up this year." said Gwen.

Everyone nodded.

"Time to make some more bets." said Duncan.

Meanwhile with the villains; they were watching everything and were shocked.

"Well, the plants dead." said Ganondorf.

Piranha Plant became confused.

"Why?" said Piranha Plant.

"Because Sonic's the fastest person to take part in these tournaments, he'll knock you out before you have a chance to hit him." said Wario.

"Yet he's only managed to make it to the top four previous years." said Wario.

"But this is different, he'll possible be runner up or champion unless we do something about it." said K Rool.

Ridley snarled in agreement.

Wolf chuckled.

"I've got an idea." said Wolf.

The others became confused.

Later; everyone was wearing helmets.

"With these helmets, we'll be able to transfer some of our powers and skills into Piranha Plant to give him the advantage over Sonic, thereby making us the winners. And we'll get lots of money." said Wolf.

The plant chuckled.

"Sweet, fire it up." said Piranha Plant.

He laughed again.


	7. Sonic Vs an Overpowered Piranha Plant

Later; Gaston walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main event. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" Gaston yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"On the red side; Sonic." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Sonic appeared on the stadium.

"And on the blue side; Piranha Plant." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as the Piranha Plant appeared in a pot.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic was laughing.

"Oh dude, are they serious? The villains really think that a plant who does nothing but pop in and out of a pipe can defeat me. I'll have that creature finished before the match even begins." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Gaston walked off the stadium.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

Sonic ran towards the plant who just stayed in place.

Then the Piranha Plant teleported.

Sonic stopped and became confused.

"What?" said Sonic.

His friends became confused.

"Okay, what just happened?" said Duncan.

"One minute that plant was in one place, the next he's gone." said Salem.

"Something's going on here." said McGee.

The Piranha Plant then appeared behind Sonic before surrounding itself with purple aura and headbutting Sonic, sending him flying back a ways.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"And the plant is busting out some new moves." said Soar.

"Indeed, never would have thought that a plant that merely spends most of it's time in a pipe could be able to pull off such a thing." said Chris.

Sonic's friends were very shocked.

"Did that Piranha Plant just bust out a powerful attack on Sonic?" said Talon.

"Yeah, but how's that possible?" said Penny.

"Something tells me that the plant is actually cheating." said Duncan.

Everyone turned to Duncan in confusion.

"Cheating? But doesn't anything go in Smash?" said Gretchen.

"Yeah, but there are bylaws to this whole tournament." said Duncan.

He pulled out a book titled 'Smash Tournament Bylaws' and opened the pages before going through them and stopping at one.

"Here we go. Chapter 6, paragraph 17, sentence 2: all fighters can enter the tournament with only the skills, powers, and or weapons they've got in possesion. That plant just used Ganondorf's Warlock Punch with his head, meaning that he's using the skills of every villain fighter to tip the scales in their favor." said Duncan.

Everyone became shocked and angry.

In the commentator booth; Chris is shocked.

"I just realized something." said Chris.

"What's that Chris?" said Soar.

"That Piranha Plant is cheating." said Chris.

Soar became confused.

"How?" said Soar.

"He used one of Ganondorf's Warlock Punches." said Chris.

Soar became shocked.

"What? But that's against the bylaws of fighters only being able to use the skills, powers, and or weapons they bring with them." said Soar.

Back on the stadium; Piranha Plant shot out some fireballs at Sonic who just moved out of the way.

"To slow." said Sonic.

Piranha Plant then shot out a purple beam at Sonic who avoided it.

"Ridley's attack for his final smash." said Sonic, "Obviously cheating."

The plant chuckled.

"You want cheating? You got it." said Piranha Plant.

He started screaming before the pot broke and he grew into Petey Piranha.

"How's this for cheating?" said Petey Piranha.

Sonic looked at the plant.

"You better not start singing Little Shop of Horror songs." said Sonic.

Petey Piranha started singing Mean Green Mother From Outer Space.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Claw

"This is going better then I could have hoped. That plant will destroy Sonic." said Claw.

Lastly was Sonic.

"Curse Rick Moranis for doing that film with the killer plant." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Well, at least he didn't try to steal the dandruff from a ghost." said McGee.

 **Flashback**

In the Flying Dutchman's ship; the Flying Dutchman was looking at his reflection.

"Oh, you are one straight up scary ghost." said Dutchman.

He failed to notice that McGee was using a dust buster to vacuum his dandruff.

"Easy peasy." said McGee.

But then he accidentally vacuumed up some of the Dutchman's hair.

The Dutchman started screaming in pain.

McGee then pulled the vacuum away from the Dutchman, only for him to notice McGee in his reflection.

"What the?" said the Dutchman.

He then grabbed McGee in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DANDRUFF! I HAVE BEEN DRYING ME SCALP FOR CENTURIES SO THAT I CAN ACHIEVE THE PERFECT dermatitis flakes." the Dutchman yelled before saying the last part calmly, "Besides, you're not the first person to try that."

"Maybe some head and shoulders will do the trick." McGee said before pulling out a bottle of Head and Shoulder's shampoo.

The ghost smiled at that.

"Okay then." said Flying Dutchman.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic kept on trying to attack the plant who just moved out of the way all the time.

"Come on, you think you're better then me, fight me then." said Sonic.

"Fine." said Petey.

His leaf hands turned into fists before he began punching Sonic.

The hedgehog groaned in pain.

"Well this won't end well for me." said Chris.

"What do you mean by that? Sonic's the one getting beaten up." said Soar.

"I had a ton of money on him to win. Especially after he bought Pahkitew Island off of me and had it stolen from a green hedgehog who looks like him." said Chris.

Soar groaned.

"You've got a problem." said Soar.

Petey Piranha then kicked Sonic really hard, sending him flying backwards before landing on the ground passed out.

Everyone stared on in shock.

Petey chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Petey.

He started walking towards the passed out Sonic, only to be tapped on his shoulder.

The plant became confused and turned around, only to be hit by Incineroar using a Fire Punch and sent flying back a ways.

The Pokemon roared.

"Isn't this illegal?" said Gretchen.

Duncan went through the Smash Tournament bylaw book.

"Nope, it's legal, any previously defeated fighter can help whoever it wants to win the tournament during the final round." said Duncan.

"In." said Incineroar.

"So, want to fight fire with fire huh?" said Petey Piranha.

Incineroar leaped towards the plant and the two started sparing with each other.

Sonic groaned and stood up as Mega Man approached him.

"Oh man, you sure took a beating." said Mega Man.

"Tell me something I'm not already aware of." said Sonic.

Mega Man gave Sonic a Maxim Tomato and he ate it.

"Come on, we got to stop him." said Mega Man.

"No, you keep him busy for a while." said Sonic.

Mega Man became confused.

"Why?" said Mega Man.

"I've got a little something planned." said Sonic.

Mega Man nodded before running towards the battle.

"Ice Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His turquoise part of his armor turned white before he shot some ice out at the plant.

Sonic looked down before closing his eyes.

"And it seems like Incineroar and Mega Man have entered the tournament to help Sonic." said Chris.

"Perfectly legal there Chris." said Soar.

The others became confused.

"Is this supposed to help? Sonic's just standing in one place." said McGee.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"He's coming." said Duncan.

McGee and Gretchen became confused.

"Who?" said Gretchen.

Duncan pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it, making Ultimate Battle from Dragon Ball Super play.

Everyone looked at Duncan.

"It's only a hunch." said Duncan.

Petey Piranha then managed to knock out Incineroar and Mega Man.

"Ha ha, I can take anything." said Petey Piranha.

He then saw that Sonic was shaking his arms in anger with his eyes still closed, confusing him.

"What the?" said Petey.

Sonic then looked up before opening his eyes.

Loads of aura then hit the plant, making him groan in pain.

The villains were watching everything and became shocked.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Ganondorf.

"That hedgehog is going to win." said Wolf.

Sonic then screamed as the Master Emerald appeared and turned the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds.

The hedgehog was now surrounded in turquoise aura.

"Sonic, this power you've built up to stop me. I must respond to stop you." Petey said before opening his mouth to charge up a purple beam.

The entire stadium started shaking.

"This much power, it'll kill us all." said Wario.

"Doesn't matter as long as we win." said Bowser, "DO IT PIRANHA PLANT, DESTROY SONIC!"

"IT ENDS WITH THIS!" yelled Petey.

He then fired the beam at Sonic who just stood in place and held a hand out before the beam hit his hand.

The hedgehog started glowing the colors of the emeralds before flicking the beam up into the sky.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic then teleported behind Petey Piranha.

The plant turned around and got ready to punch the hedgehog .

But there was a flash of light, causing the plant to groan in pain and bend to the ground.

Sonic flew backwards.

"I refuse to lose to a quill headed teenager." said Petey.

He then ran towards Sonic who flew forward as well, but then appeared behind the plant again.

Then another flash of light appeared and the plant groaned in pain several times before crashing into a wall.

"I don't believe it." said Chris.

"Neither do I, seems like Sonic has unleashed a new skill of his he's never busted out in previous tournaments. Seems like he's got this one in the bag." said Soar.

Petey stood up and started running towards Sonic, but there was a flash of light that caused the plant to groan in pain.

Incineroar and Mega Man regained consciousness and looked at what all was happening.

"Wow, Sonic's power has spiked up, he's giving the plant a run for his money." said Mega Man.

Incineroar nodded in agreement.

Petey resumed running towards Sonic who just kept on making flashes of light appear, making the plant groan in pain.

The plant eventually reached Sonic, only to be punched to the ground by Sonic and turn back to his regular plant form.

The hedgehog turned back to normal as well and looked down at the plant.

"Please, show mercy." said Piranha Plant.

Sonic grabbed the plant and started doing a spin dash.

He stopped and tossed the plant out of the stadium.

"The champion of this years Smash Tournament is Sonic." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Sonic looked on with a smile on his face.

Incineroar walked next to Sonic and patted his back really hard.

"You did it dude, you defeated the plant and became the champion of the tournament." said Mega Man.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, I did." said Sonic.

He walked onto a platform as Gaston appeared with a gold trophy with the Smash Bros symbol on it and gave it to Sonic.

He held it up into the air as everyone cheered.

"He actually did it, he became the champion of a Smash Tournament." said Duncan.

Everyone cheer's and Chris was dancing in the announcers booth and he picked soar up and kissed him on the beak in excitement.

The eagle smacked Chris across the face.

"You sick bastard." said Soar, "I told you I was germ-a-phobic."

Everyone resumed cheering.

McGee turned to Gretchen before kissing her on the cheek.

She became shocked before turning to McGee.

"Took you long enough." said Gretchen.

McGee became confused before shrugging it off and pulling out his phone and doing some work on it.

Sonic was still on the stadium when he heard a vibrating sound.

He pulled out his phone and saw the video of the Smash Bros villains talking to Dr. Claw and chuckled before sending it to Quimby.

Then some roses were thrown to him.

"Oh man, you're all to kind." said Sonic.

He looked at the trophy and smiled.

"I deserve this." said Sonic.


	8. New Addition to the Trophy Case

At Toon Manor; Sonic was in a room with tons of trophy displays.

He was looking at a display with his name on it and several trophies inside of it.

He saw one display spot that was shaped like his Smash Tournament trophy before putting it in the spot.

He smiled.

"A Smash Trophy." He said, "Excellent."

He nodded.

"Totally worth it." said Sonic.

He left the room and walked into the dining room where all the residents were waiting.

"There's our champion Smasher. The Blue Blur himself." said Ben.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, this is what you get when you give a hedgehog super speed and break dancing skills he can use as a form of martial arts." said Sonic.

Sonic then sat down at a chair next to Gwen who kissed him.

"Our very own expert at capoeira." said Gwen.

"You'll be glad to know that there's going to be a DVD about that tournament being released in a few months, especially with some of the highlights of the fight." said Duncan.

"I could think of several." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was battling the Inkling who threw a Splat Bomb at Sonic before it exploded, covering him in orange paint.

Later; Sonic was battling Ken who launched a Hadoken at the hedgehog who just put on a reflector badge before it bounced back and hit Ken.

Lastly; Sonic was battling Mario before rolling backwards after being doused by Mario's F.L.U.D.D.

The hedgehog stopped rolling and ran towards Mario who did the same thing.

The two leaped into the air before punching each others's fists, creating some type of shock wave.

 **End Flashback**

"Okay, now I know you got that last one from K Rool's reveal trailer." said Salem.

"What else is new?" said Sonic.

Salam nodded.

"Not much." said Salem.

"Besides the fact that Quimby gave that McGee kid a job offer." said Penny.

Sonic became confused.

"Seriously, but aren't there child labor laws against putting a twelve year old on the force?" said Sonic.

Quimby appeared.

"Oh now someone tells me." said Quimby.

He grumbled.

"I really need to catch up on law." said Quimby.

He cleared his throat.

"Congratulations Sonic, not only did you become a champion, but you also managed to expose the tournament being rigged." said Quimby.

Sonic chuckled.

"All in a days work." said Sonic.

"Indeed." said Quimby.

"Hey when we finish this dinner, who wants to see Little Shop of Horrors?" said Randy.

"Pass. I had enough of man eating plants for one day." said Sonic, "Besides, I'll bet Shawn was impressed to see me in action with the Smash Bros."

"At the rate these female characters come into the games, you'd think that Nintendo would finally decide to call the series Super Smash People or Siblings." said Spongebob.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Yeah what's up with that?" said Sonic.

In Shawn's apartment; Shawn was watching some of the Smash Tournament highlights on his computer and sighed.

"Now that's how Sonic enjoys himself in a battle." said Shawn.

We then zoom away from him, revealing that McGee and Gretchen were in his apartment as well.

"But why did he have to make me a legal guardian?" said Shawn.

"We needed a place to stay." said McGee.

"Yeah what he said." said Gretchen.

Shawn nodded.

"Right, anyways, are you aware that me and Sonic know each other from a battle of the planets competition we both took part in?" said Shawn.

Back at the mansion; Randy, Theresa, Ben, Owen, Izzy, Marco, and Sonic were watching Little Shop of Horrors.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to see this movie?" said Sonic.

At Claws lair Claw was very pissed.

"COURSE THAT HEDGEHOG!" He shouted, "THAT PLAN IS RUINED AND WORST, TALON AND MAD CAT HELPED THOSE HEROES!"

Talon who heard this scoffed.

"Sorry Uncle Claw But you know I wanted to see this and you had to do a plan." He said. "How would you feel if I had a plan and you wanted to see something?"

Claw did some thinking.

"Hell no, because of your treachery, you're grounded for a whole year." said Claw.

Talon became shocked.

"At least until a day after next years Smash Tournament." said Claw.

Talon became confused.

"Next year?" said Talon.

Claw laughed.

"That's right, that's how punished you are." said Claw.


End file.
